The Three Winchesters
by Sam-Chan29
Summary: Marcy Winchester was always a lone wolf, searching for the demon that killed her mother. How will she react when she stumbles upon the findings of her having siblings! Join her on her journey of family, love and a killer good time. This is my first ever Fan Fic, so I hope you enjoy it and there will be more chapters to come!
1. Chapter 1

The day was riding slow, the wind was slowly rolling over the small town of Auburn Kentucky, kicking up dust and grit. The air was thick and suffocating, making it hard to breath in these hot summer months. Marcy was on a hunt, looking for a shape shifter that has been terrorizing the town. Her chocolate colored eyes scanned over the bodies in the small cafe where she had been staking out. The men and women appeared to have the joy and light drained from their faces. Perhaps it was because of the spree of killings that have been accruing. This shape shifter really didn't know how to clean up after ones self. Family, friends and loved ones were falling victim of this tragedy and it was up to Marcy to stop it.

"Is there anything else I can get for you hon?" asked the waitress.

Marcy didn't realized that the elderly woman had approached her, she looked at her, using her skillful eyes to determine if she had been the one Marcy was hunting for. The skinny brunette gave the old woman a smile and pushed her cup closer to the edge of the table and closer to the waitress.

"Some more coffee, if you will" she said softly.

The elderly woman nodded with a smile and hurried off to get the coffee pot to grant Marcy's wish. It had been day three of this job, she gathered up all the information, did all her research and now was waiting for the shifter to mess up so that she could swoop in and kill the beast. Her eyes were locked onto a man sitting in the corner of the cafe. His dark eyes hooded by the shadows of his face, either he was trying to hide the deteriorating flesh, or the lighting in the cafe just really sucked. When the man felt that Marcy was watching, he quickly looked up, making her turn her head the other way, pretending to be looking out the window. As soon as the man looked back own, her eyes were right back on him.

'I won't let you get away from me this time...' she thought, staring intently as the waitress came back with some more coffee.

"Thank you" she nodded.

The old woman looked at her and then over at the man who sat in the shadows. "If I may be so bold, you aren't going to get a man to notice you unless you make yourself noticed" she smiled.

Oh if the woman only knew how much Marcy did, to NOT get noticed. Marcy's life was too busy for romance or companionship, besides, in her line of work, she didn't want loved ones to get hurt because of what she did, not like her mother.

"Thanks, I'll keep that in mind." Marcy reached into her pocket and pulled out a fifty dollar bill and handed it over to the elderly woman. "Keep the change."

The woman was baffled at the large tip for only two cups of black coffee, but was grateful none the less. "God bless you darling" she chided and walked away.

"Pfft..."

'God? There is no God...if there was, then mom wouldn't have been murdered like she was...'

Slowly, Marcy got out of her seat and downed her luke warm coffee in one gulp, leaving the empty cup on the table. She got one more glance at the man and walked outside in the humid sun. Looking from left to right she crossed the street, got into her blue Prius and waited for the shifter to walk out.

Just like clock work, as soon as she got comfortable the man had walked out, quickly dodging into a dark alley so he was not to be seen. Marcy spotted him and hopped out of her car, running towards the alleyway's opening. She stood there for a moment and pulled her hunting knife made of silver, perfect for hunting Shape shifters. Her black leather jacket creaked together as she held the knife tight into her one hand and used her free one to help guide her around an over loaded trashcan.

Her eyes trailed over the trash littered ground, searching for signs of the shifter shedding it's skin. If it did that, that would mean her hunt just lasted her another few days. She was starting to become rusty, as of late she had been hunting a few ghosts and other vengeful spirits, the last time she hunted down a shape shifter was only a year ago.

Marcy walked in the middle of the alleyway where another opening led to another alleyway, she looked around to see if the shifter was around before continuing down her original path. There she saw him, killing an innocent young man, slicing his throat with his sharp claws that he grew. Marcy was too late to save the poor lad, but at least now, she could stop the Shifter before he got to other people.

Quickly she rushed at him, grabbing hold of shoulder and swinging him around so she could use the momentum to shove her blade into his heart. Before she could, he caught her wrist and pinned her against the wall. "Awe, you thought you could sneak up on me?" he sneered, his face inching closely to hers. She could practically smell the death on his lips.

"Your going to pay for killing all those innocent people, you bustard!..." she hissed.

The shifter smiled and shook his head, "My dear, such a pretty face for talking so dirty" he mused.

His fangs grew slightly longer and reared his head back so that he could cut open her throat with his own teeth. Marcy scrambled for her pure silver charm bracelet that hung off of her wrist, so that she could at least ward him off long enough to get free. Just as he was about to bite down she used the wall behind her as leverage and took her foot, kicking him in the gut and then shoving her silver bracelet into his face to burn him long enough to stab him.

Her arms were raised above her head with both hands on the blade, "It's over" she smirked. Quickly she brought her arms down, ready to push the knife into his chest, this was it, it was all over-

"Stop right there!"

Marcy blinked and looked up at two guys holding guns, pointing one at her and the other at the shape shifter. The one man was clean cut, short hairstyle, full lips and shoulders of a quarterback. The other was a bit on the skinny side, tall, with longer brown hair and completely baby faced.

'You have to be kidding me...'

"Alright, how about you get off of the nice man there and noon gets hurt" The shorter one said, using his strong chin to gesture him off of the shape shifter.

These two must be stupid, did they not see what she was about to kill, of course they didn't. Most cops didn't. All they saw was a crazed girl, swinging a knife around when the real danger was right underneath her. It also didn't help as the shape shifter was playing on this stupid mix up.

"Please help me! She is trying to mug me!" he shrieked, playing the innocent victim all of a sudden.

Marcy stared down at the shape shifter and brought her knife closer to his chest.

"I said stop!" Macho yelled.

Marcy growled and looked up at the two of them, frowning, they were the ones with the guns after all. She had no choice but to get up. As soon as she did, the taller one walked over and threw handcuffs on her, ones made of silver to be exact. The man got up smiling and took off running around the corner, making is escape.

"Now we got you, thought you were smarter than us huh? But we got your number, so what as the name of the pretty little number of girl you killed to get that skin?" Meat head asked.

"What?" 'Your kidding me...you have got to be kidding me!'

The taller one held a blade to her neck and she looked down, unafraid and frowned. "I knew you weren't cops..." she spat.

The tall one fidgeted and looked at the other male before looking back down at her. "Oh yea? And how do you know that?' he asked.

"Because you didn't read me my rights as soon as you handcuffed me. Believe me, I have been arrested more times than you think. And you two are idiots...if you were half the hunters that I think you are, then you would know that I am not the real danger here." she sighed.

Slowly the shorter male came into view of her, looking her up and down before smirking a bit. "And how do we know that you aren't lying?" he asked.

Marcy rolled her eyes and gestured her head towards the corner, "I bet you a beer that there is a shape shifter skin right around the corner" she huffed.

There was silence between the three of them as they walked around the corner and sure enough, there on the ground, laid a pile of human like flesh.


	2. The Three Winchesters: Chapter Two

"Dammit..." the smaller guy spat. He kicked a can that laid on the ground so hard that it bounced off the wall and onto the other side of the alleyway.

Marcy stared at him before looking up at the taller guy, "So uh, you want to free me there champ?" she asked, shaking her hands a bit.

Shaggy looked over at Freddie unsure if he should let the girl go. With one curt nod Marcy was free. She rubbed her wrists and looked down at the mass on the ground. It's goo was seeping out of the human like flesh and onto the black surface. With a shake of her head, Marcy walked over and kicked the pile softly. It infuriated her to know that, that shape shifter got away and these two chuckle heads let him get away.

Once Marcy had her moment, she turned and looked at the two men that accused her, "Alright boys, looks like you owe me a beer." she smiled.

The bar was packed, people were laughing and dancing on the dance floor while the three of them made their way to the bar. Marcy sat between the two of them, taking off her black leather jacket and hanging it on the back of her chair. Her pink tank top was dusted with a bit of dirt and little holes. It has been awhile since Marcy was able to sit and relax, let alone do her laundry. She was in a serious pursuit in trying to get the shape shifter that she forgot to change out of her hunting garb. Slowly she reached up just as the men sat down next to her sides and pulled her long brown hair into a high ponytail.

"So what will you have?" asked the bartender.

"Two beers and...a Malibu?" the jock smirked.

All Marcy do was roll her eyes and looked at him, "Cute. Ill have what they are" she said, looking at the bartender with a small smile.

"So...do you have a name?"

Marcy let out an exasperated sigh, "It's Marcy...Marcy Winchester" she said softly, sitting back and crossing her arms over her chest as she looked at the two of them.

The taller one that sat on her right looked at her, a little confused as he leaned forward. "Wait...your last name is..Winchester?" he asked softly.

The brunette looked over at him and made a face as if it was a stupid question, "I believe that is what I just said..." she said with a little bit of sass in her voice. By then the bartender returned with their beers and she didn't hesitate to grab hers and take the first sip. After a day like this, it was hard to not drink about three or four of those bad boys.

The man on her left stiffened, she could feel the tension rising in the air as the two boys just looked at each other, having a silent conversation with just their eyes.

"What do you know of your father?" the man on her left asked.

Turning to look at him she frowned. If there was one thing she didn't like, it was opening up her personal life to complete strangers, that and the subject of her father. She never met him, only heard stories of him. Before she was born he left her and her mother before her mother even had the chance to tell him! Up until her mother's death, her mother worked hard to make sure that Marcy had everything she needed.

Her grip tightened a bit around her bottle as she gave a sharp shrug, her playful demeanor slowly melted into anger and sadness. "I don't know anything about my father. He left before I was born, my mother would talk about him. Said he was mysterious and easy on the eyes, a smooth talker as well. They met one night in Dallas, he was asking her all kinds of strange questions, told her that he was an FBI agent. He came around frequently to see her and one thing led to another and surprise...there came me. He left before my mother got to tell him." she said softly, taking a sip of her beer. "All I really have is a name, John...John Winchester. Hence where I got my last name" she said, looking at the smaller guy with perceiving brown eyes.

The boys looked at each other, shifting a little in their seats at the sound of their own father's name. Marcy caught on the uneasiness right away and sighed, "So, Do you two have names?" she asked softly.

The smaller one got up right away from his seat. The movement caused his chair to get pushed back a little, rocking on the hardwood floor before stabilizing once more. "Give us a sec would ya?" he asked, nodding to his friend to walk over to the side, making sure to take their beers so they wouldn't be drugged.

"First Adam and now this...what, did Dad have affairs with women in every state?!" Dean cursed.

Sam looked at his brother and took a sip of his beer, his eyes then slowly wandered over to Marcy that sat alone at the bar now. He was uncertain, but he felt like it was true, just like how he was right about Adam and he could feel it in his gut about the girl. "I don't know...but there is only one way we can be sure this time..." he said softly and frowned. "We would have to do a test, take a DNA test" he said.

Dean looked at his brother as if he had just lost his marbles, "Are you crazy Sammy?! I am not going to waste my time trying to figure out if some girl is really our younger sister..." he hissed, running a hand through his short blonde hair as he tried to think. "I think it's best if we just go, pay for her drink and leave. We can't bring any more people into what we are doing...people die Sam..." he pleaded.

Sam looked at his older brother and nodded, biting his bottom lip slightly before turning, "She is already a hunter...it's already too late for her" he said softly and walked back to where Marcy was still sitting.

Taking a sip of his drink, Dean turned and followed Sam back to their seats by the bar.

Marcy had already finished her beer and placed her empty bottle on the counter. "Awe, couldn't go to the bathroom without your girlfriend?" she asked smiling, her soft lips pulling ear to ear. "So, do you have names?" she asked.

"Well, I'm Sam and that is Dean...we're-"

"We're leaving here shortly and it was pleasure meeting you" Dean said, taking a sip of his beer.

The tension was still present, it was making Marcy uncomfortable and she was more than happy to leave. "Alright boys, it was nice meeting you and thanks for the beer" she said and hopped off of her chair, grabbing her leather jacket. "I guess I will see you around..." she smiled and took two steps before stopping and turning back to them. "Oh and next time, don't interrupt me, if we were to ever meet again..." she said, her eyes darting from Sam and Dean, already marking them as a potential enemy. With that said, she turned on her heel and marched her black boots out of the bar and into the night.

Sam and Dean looked at each other and shook their heads in sync. "I tell ya, that girl has an attitude." Dean mentioned and finished off the rest of his beer.

Chuckling was heard next to him as Sam was trying to stop the fits of giggling. Dean was confused and just stared at him. Sam looked over at Dean and smiled, "She sounds like you...a lot" he smiled, sipping his beer. Dean shook his head and stood up from his chair, "I already told you Sammy. I won't acknowledge her if she really is our sister until I see it and it just so happened that I don't want to waste my time...so...let's go. We need to find that shifter before he causes any more deaths in the city.

Slowly Dean reached into his pockets and pulled out some money, throwing it onto the counter to pay for the three beers. He looked at his brother with a nod and started to walk away. Sam watched for a moment and looked at the three bottles that sat on the counter. With one quick look around, he snagged all three and managed to hide them into his jacket before following his brother. Sam didn't want to waste time like last time, if Marcy was truly their sister, then he had to know. Maybe he could do something different with her then what he couldn't do with Adam. Maybe finally he could be the big, protective brother that he yearned to be.


	3. Chapter 3

They were a couple of odd balls.

That was all that Marcy could think about after her little get together with Dean and Sam. After the bar, she had walked back to her Prius and sat down in the driver's seat. Trying to figure out her next move. Thanks to Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dumb, the shifter changed out of its skin and into a new one. The only problem was, where was he now?

Taking in a deep breath she pushed her brown hair out of her face and stared at her reflection in the rear view mirror, trying to collect her thoughts. It had taken her weeks to track him the first time, just how much longer would it be this time around? Marcy growled, slamming her hand onto the steering wheel in frustration, upset that she had let that shifter get away. She was hoping that she could have captured him, interrogate him to find which shifter killed her mother, if it was even a shifter at all. She couldn't give up hope, she just had to keep pushing further until she found the answers she was looking for.

Marcy shifted her weight in the car slightly to pull out her car keys from her pocket. Her hand shoved the key into the slot and made the engine roar to life. With two quick looks around she pulled away from the curb and drove down the street.

By the next morning she was back to square one, sitting by the television to hear or see if there was a body found. When the news came on and there were no reports of killings, she frowned.

'The shifter must be covering his tracks better this time around...' she thought and turned the Television off with an angry growl.

Marcy paced back and forth in front of the television and wished something would come up on the police scanner. Her anger was building up until she couldn't hold it in any longer. She finally snapped. Her small hotel room had paper thin walls, so she was sure that her neighbor probably heard the sounds of her pushing things around and slamming her hand against the wall.

When her little fit of rage was over, she was able to calm down better and gather her things. Today she was hunting, she would find that shifter by any means necessary to do it. Marcy would stop at nothing. Quickly she gathered her stuff and checked out of her hotel room.

Driving around town she noticed the streets were barren, too barren since this should be the busiest times of the year. The cold air was keeping people inside, warm and safe near their fireplaces, not realizing that there was a killer out on the loose. Marcy parked the car and walked around the entire neighborhood, into the town and on the outskirts. There were no signs of the shifter or anything that would tip her off. This town was so small, she was sure that she would have seen or heard something by now. The last thing she needed was for the shifter to already skip town.

Dusk was arriving faster, making her rush around to try and find the son of a bitch. Marcy wanted to capture this creature before all of the daylight was gone. Time was definitely not on her side at this moment. Finally she gave up on foot and decided to stake out the main strip in case if the thing decided to show. Quickly she got back to the car and slammed her door shut.

After a few hours her eyes started to slowly close as the restless night was creeping up on her, until she heard the slamming of a door. Blinking she looked up to see the two men she had met prior. Dean and Sam. She wondered what they were doing on this side of town and were dressed like priests. It confused her as she started up her car and slowly started to pull away from the curb she was at. Wherever they were going, she was going to follow.

"What are...you up to?" she asked herself, staring at the two of them as they argued quietly, but the strained look on their faces told her that it was something serious. "I hope they aren't going after my shifter..." she huffed, not wanting to have another incident like the last one.

She pulled her eyes away for a moment to look at the approaching people that came out of a bar. Marcy watched them carefully and squinted before looking back at Dean and Sam as they talked things out. "I wish I could hear what they are talking about..." she said softly as she grabbed a small bottle of Vodka from the floor and took a swig.

A tap on her window caught her off guard and almost spilled her vodka everywhere. But that wasnt her biggest problem, oh no, the one who tapped on her window was a cop. "Shit" she muttered and rolled her window down just a bit to talk to him. "Good evening officer" she said with a smile.

The officer didn't seem amused as he readjusted his hat on his head. One hand on the bill the other on the back. "You mind telling me what you're doing here?" he asked, eyeing the small bottle in her hand. Marcy groaned and gently placed the bottle down on the floor once more.

"I don't know what you're talking about," she grinned.

The officer grunted and stood straight up, "Im going to have to ask you to get out of the car ma'am," he said sternly, opening the car door for her so that she could get out.

Of all times for her to get arrested, it had to be now while she was on a hunt! Maybe she could sweet talk her way out of this. That always worked in the past. As Marcy got out of her car she stood up and played the shy girl, cops loved the shy ones. "Oh officer...I am so sorry...I had no idea I was breaking the law" she said with a flirtatious smile.

This wasn't going over very well. The cop grabbed her by the scruff of her neck and pushed her down on her car. "Don't speak. I am arresting you for having an open alcohol container in public, loitering and possible prostitution" he growled, slamming the handcuffs onto her wrists.

"Prostitution?! You honestly think I am that kind of girl?" she asked astonished.

The cop smiled, "In this kind of town, anything is possible..." and with that, he pushed her into his cop car and drove away.

Marcy sighed, this was not going according to her plan, not to mention the shifter could be anywhere right now, killing someone and she would not be there to stop it. Sitting up in her seat, she managed to look through the back window and saw Sam and Dean in the middle of the road, like they were chasing the car but then stopped. _Why would they be chasing the cop car? They really are a strange bunch_ she thought and say back down.

When they had arrived to the police station, she was finger printed and placed into a cell. She stared at the cell wall for the longest time and yawned, fighting off the sleep that never got. The cop sat at his desk, watching her intently as the man in the cell next to her was starting to get loud.

"Hey man let me out! I paid my parking tickets! Are you listening?!" he shouted.

It was all enough for Marcy to get up and smack the man around a little. Before she could open her mouth, the cop got up from his seat and reached for the gun in his holster, pointing it at the man he pulled the trigger, sending a bullet straight into the man's head.

Marcy gasped and jumped up from her seat and pressed her back up against brick wall. She was a cornered duck if the cop decided to shoot her. The cop turned and smiled at her throwing the gun onto the ground, "Don't worry my dear, I am not going to use that on you. No. I want the satisfaction of ripping you apart with my own hands" he laughed.

Frowning she assessed her area and tried to think of what she could use as a weapon. As the cop opened up the cell door she looked up at the monitor in time to see the eyes glowing in the reflection. Biting her lip she shook her head, "It's you…I should have known" she said softly as the cell slowly opened.

His laughter filled the quiet room as he got closer to her, "But it takes all the fun out if I tell you" he smiled and picked her up by the neck, squeezing tightly before throwing her on the other side of the wall. "What can I say, I like to play with my food" Before he was able to rip her apart, a loud slamming noise was heard as the door was broke down by a heavy boot. Sam and Dean entered the room with a gun and knife, managing to get the shape shifter off of her body. Dean was giving some heavy hits as Sam went to Marcy's side to see if she was okay.

"Hey…are you alright?" he asked, looking at the cut on her forehead.

Marcy nodded and slowly got up from the ground "Yeah…I'm fine, nothing that I am not used to" she wheezed as she touched her ribs. Standing off to the side she watched as Dean cut the shifter with a silver knife and watched as it howled in pain. Just as he was going to give the final blow, Marcy got closer and held up her hand "Wait! Let me" she insisted and grabbed her knife from the cop's desk.

As she walked over to the Shifter he smiled at her and laughed as blood started to drip from his mouth, "You think this will be over, it will never be over, and our race will consume yours" he hissed. Marcy frowned and held her knife tightly in her hand.

"This is for my mother you sick bastard" she said softly and shoved the knife into his head. Stepping back she watched as the shifter turned into mush onto the ground. A great weight felt like it was lifted off of her shoulders as she caught her mother's killer once and for all. Now she just needed to stay awake long enough in order to figure out her next move.

Her eyes began to flutter as her body decided to give out on her. With the combination of alcohol and her hitting her head pretty hard, it caused her to lose all the coordination she had. Dean was right there to catch her and held her tightly against his chest, "Come on Sammy, let's get her patched up" he said softly and carefully carried her out of the police station.


End file.
